1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of car seats and more specifically relates to a pet console seat system for bridging a gap between a front seat and a back seat in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The center console in an automobile refers to the control-bearing surfaces in the center of the front of the vehicle interior. The term is applied to the area beginning in the dashboard and continuing beneath it, and often merging with the transmission tunnel which runs between the front driver's and passenger's seats of many vehicles.
Traditionally, vehicles with a gear stick have placed this control where the two areas of console and tunnel merge, or at the rear-most end of the console in front-wheel-drive vehicles without transmission tunnels. In some modern vehicles, particularly vans, the gear stick is mounted in the front, more vertical part of the center console to be within better reach of the driver without requiring a long stalk mounted on the steering column Increasingly, center consoles include a wide variety of storage compartments and cup holders, some of them with refrigerator, in addition to the more traditional use as purely a surface for instrumentation and controls.
Many individuals have pets. When traveling in a car, pets often try to climb from the backseat to the front seat via the center console. When doing so, they may not only hurt themselves, but they may also distract the driver. This can cause injury to the pet or owner, as well as damage to the vehicle; this is not desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,503,280; 6,591,787; D588755; 6,588,821; D522,181; and 2006/0150922. This art is representative of car seats for pets. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a pet console seat system should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a pet console seat system for bridging a gap between a front seat and a back seat in a vehicle as used to improve the safety of animals and occupants in vehicles during transport and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.